


Deals in Dark Places

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [20]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Possession, Self-Mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: After making a deal with an eldritch being, Harry's life improves drastically.The Dursley's not so much.





	Deals in Dark Places

The Dursley family missed the days when Harry Potter was an ordinary boy. 

He’d always been a freak with his freakish use of magic. There was no denying that, but he’d been normal then. Not this.. This _thing_ that lived with them now.

Petunia tried not to cringe at the wet sucking sounds from the kitchen. Knowing the little freak, he was stabbing himself with forks again and getting blood all over her countertops. 

She had only made the mistake of ordering him to clean up after himself once. 

_Never again_.

Harry had a strange fascination with causing himself pain and absolutely no regard whatsoever for who might catch him in the act. Thankfully, _thankfully_ , he had magic and could heal from the worst of it. Considering what he was doing to himself, he ought to have died - actually died - weeks ago and she could only imagine the trouble _that_ would cause.

Dudley and Vernon had taken to spending as little time in the house as humanly possible, while Petunia averaged a bottle of wine every evening. She resented that her husband and son were quick to abandon her to the little freak.

“Aunt Petunia!” He called out in a high mocking voice that sounded nothing like her nephew, “I made a little mess! Might want to clean it up before the neighbors notice!” He drifted out of the kitchen, blood dripping down his face and splattered across his shirt.

It took her a moment to realize that the damnable scar that had always been there wasn’t a scar anymore. 

Nor was it in a lightning bolt shape. 

Only the long weeks of dealing with the little freak allowed her to keep her composure. He had carved an eyeball around the scar, it’s jagged shape serving as the pupil. 

It was also glowing in a way that no wound should be.

“Do you like my face aunty!” He sing-songed, noticing her stare.

The injury looked eerily reminiscent of the vertical slits that her nephew's eyes had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd
> 
> Probably not gonna do anything with this one because I haven't the faintest idea where it would go. The basic idea is that Harry made a deal with Bill Cipher, allowing him the use of his body, at a fairly young age. Maybe 6 or 7? Harry is generally okay with Bill running around with his body because for the first time in his life he's not hungry, he's not in pain, and he has a friend.
> 
> As always, you're welcome to take this and run with it. Just drop a link because I would love to read it.


End file.
